Layers
by cmpunkbae18
Summary: Rebekah is a 22 year old woman who has just finished college and is ready to embark on her new career in a bar owned by the misunderstood but equally gorgeous Dean Ambrose. she hates him but part of her would love to see what a night with him would be like. Read on to follow the rollercoaster relationship of these two as they embark on many twists and turns. Contains Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing here Rebekah?"  
>My back stiffened as I heard the familiar deep voice of my best friend and roommate of 3 years Vincent Gray glaring at me, his painful stare burning a hole into my eyes as his gaze caught mine.<p>

I shook my head . "What?"

"Why are you here?" He seethed

I sighed "I told you I needed a job, plus this place needs a bartender so I came here"

Vinnie narrowed his eyes and spat "What do you know about bartending? The last serious job you had was dog walking"

I tried to stifle the giggle that escaped my lips. I could never take Vin serious after growing up with him. He glared at me, those piercing eyes attached to mine as I tried to break eye contact.

"I used to always make the drinks at college? Don't you remember? Maybe if you didn't get yourself in so many states you would have" I snapped

His grey gaze softened, his body language changed and he let out a chuckle "Does daddy know you're working here?"

"No and he won't be finding out right?" I snapped

Vin rolled his eyes. "Who gave you the job?"

I turned away from him not wanting to have eye contact when he was in a mood like this. "Does it matter?"

"Rebekah…Who gave you the job" he pressed

I let out a big sigh "Nath, he said the owner needed extra help since the bar has become more popular"

"Did you meet the owner"

I frowned "No he is on vacation isn't he?"

"Dean doesn't take holidays Becks" he chuckled

"How am I supposed to know?, I haven't met him yet anyways"

Vin sighed "I need to have a word with Nath"

"Vin I know you like to protect me but don't you dare mess this up for me!" I shouted "I need this job"

"Becks they are millions of other—"

"Whats wrong with this one?" I glared not believing that my best friend was reacting this way over job. Id hate to know what he would be like if it was fucking serious.

"You don't know the kind of people that come in here Becks, some aren't good people"

"Vinnie I love you but can you for once stop being such an uptight asshole?" I wrapped my arms around him holding onto him as I softly spoke.

"Who the fuck are?"

I jumped away from Vinnieas I heard a hard voice behind me. I saw a tall man approaching us with ease. The air around us oozing confidence as it bled from this guys pores.

His light blonde hair was long and strands of it was covering his eyes. I just wanted to run my fingers through them no doubt soft strands.

My gaze met his and he smirked, making my stomach flip. He was dangerous and I didn't know who the fuck he was.

He crossed his arms over his chest awaiting my answer. His piercing deep blue eyes burning into my brown ones. Fuck, he was gorgeous, a work of art and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"I asked you a question Dollface"

I frowned as I answered his question "I..I'm.."

"Spit it out" he snapped

_Wow what a bastard. _"I am Rebekah, Rebekah Harris. The new bartender" I stuttered

"Who the fuck hired you?" he asked

How dare he speak to me this way. I could feel my blood boiling as I clenched my teeth

"I don't know who the hell you think you are asshole but—"

"Welcome to Purple Velvet, dollface" he smirked and turned to leave as he reached the door he turned back and looked at me, winking at me as his dimples began to show from his gorgeous smirk.

I turned to Vin shocked and speechless.

"Who was he?"

"That's our boss…Dean..Dean Ambrose" he chuckled

My stomach dropped. I was not expecting that response.

"The owner of the bar" I gasped

Vinnie nodded as he tried to stifle a giggle.

I heard Mr Ambrose was hard work and very cold but I had no clue he was that bad. I was now beginning to wonder if this job was the right choice.

As I cleaned the bar I felt eyes burning into my back. I knew he was watching me. I had been working at Purple Velvet for 4 weeks now and me and Dean have had no interaction since I first met him that fateful day. I steered clear of him every since, he had got under my skin and he fucking knew it too. I tried to deny it but a part of myself wanted him. a darker sadistic part. It left me clueless how somebody who was such a dick could make me feel this way.

I wanted to experience what being with Dean Ambrose would be like. I could just imagine it being raw, sadistic and unexplainable. A lot of women would be parading around in his office and leaving with the biggest grin on there face. And I mean models, Beautiful women with slender figures and long legs that stretched well over my short five foot one demure.

Who am I kidding? This guy is dangerous he would break my heart in two.

"Rebekah" Dean shouted

I sighed and turned to face him. leaning my back against the bar.

"Yes?"

His beautiful blue eyes darkened and he spat "My office. Now"

I rolled my eyes before turning my back to him.

"Cant you see I am busy?"

"This isn't a request. NOW" He seethed

Nath came behind me as his eyes darted round the room

"Beck, don't keep him waiting"

I huffed and began to walk towards his office. My heart beating out of my chest.

Before I got to the door he opened it with force and said

"Nice to see you finally showed up"

I walked into his office as the door slammed shut behind me. I jumped out of my skin. My gaze instantly meeting Deans. His perfectly sculped body sat behind a oak desk as he leaned forward.

"Sit"

"Dean, I.."

"Sit"

"Not until you tell me what you want with me"

"We shall get to that if you would just fucking sit down" he growled

My body heated. How could this asshole turn me on so much? Suddenly I felt exposed in my uniform as my cleavage was showing from the tiny shirt I was wearing. The black skirt just covering my ass, curvy girls were not meant to wear uniforms like this.

"I want to talk to you about your job and your performance"

"My job performance?" I raised my eyebrow

His eyes were roaming around my body. Licking his lips he stopped at my feet.

"Whats wrong"

"Rebekah those shoes are not part of uniform attired"

"Well I cant walk in them slutty shoes that the other girls wear" I chimed

He didn't respond he just stared at me. He was so annoying.

"Ok I will get new ones. Now can I go"

"We aren't done here" he snapped "I have a porpositon for you"

"What kind" my heart thumped hard

"I think you know dollface" He smirked

I shook my head as he started to walk towards me. He closed the distance between us and his hands grabbed my wrist pinning them to the chair.

My mouth suddenly went dry and I could feel my heat pulsating at being restrained by this sex god.

_Fuck I am totally screwed_

Dean leaned in, his hot breath tickling my neck. The scent of his cologne and cigarettes meshed together invaded my nostrils.

His lips grazed my neck as he pressed his lips against it and bit down gently. "I want to fuck you Rebekah"

I gasped as I tried to process what he just said to me.

**Let me know what you all think. Reviews are welcome and I would love to hear your opinions! I shall be updating soon let me know if you want me to carry on as I have big plans for this story and of course the gorgeous Dean Ambrose.**


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to.._Oh fuck._ My mouth couldn't form any words. I was frozen from shock as his smug stare captivated me as he continued to breathe against my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Me?" I gasped

I could feel him smirking against my skin as his hands massaged my arms sending jolts of nerves down my sides giving me goosebumps. His gentle fingers pressing against me letting me know that we wouldn't be leaving this situation anytime soon.

"Has a man never told you he wants to fuck the shit out of you Re?"

_Re? that was different I haven't been called that before. _

I gulped. "Not the way you did Ambrose" god I wish he would just kiss me, with such passion and animalistic touch

He looked down at me, his beautiful piercing eyes burning into mine filled with passion and lust that I have never saw before. "I want to show you what its like to be with a real man..to be touched in places you didn't even know existed"

"I've had my fair share of men thank you Dean" I snapped

He tensed as I mentioned the fact I had been with men. Okay maybe not many but more than he was insinuating. He licked my earlobe and travelled down my neck. I could feel my heat pulsating as he continued his sexual torture.

"Did the make you scream, Re?"

"Did they make you cum again and again"

"Dean" I moaned

"Well did they? Because I can guarantee I can do it better if you give me the chance"

"Why does it matter"

"Because every woman should be worshipped..I mean every inch of her" as he grazed his finger tips against my nipples. My breath caught in my throat as I searched his face. My skin was tingling as he kept touching me as his gaze was wandering over my body.

"Do you have a man" he asked quizzically

I frowned "that's very personal"

"Answer me" he gritted through his perfect teeth as his finger touched my neck ever so gently "I need to know who or what is stopping me from taking you over this desk right now"

I met his gaze "Im single" I blushed as I answered his question.

"Then I don't see what the problem is dollface"

"I do not want to be one of your rats that come in and out of your office as they please looking like they've been fucked into next week" shit I should not have said that as my inner goddess slapped her head cursing me.

He chuckled. Thank god

"Dollface you wont be. I want to take my time with you, take you to different heights"

My breath hitched. I couldn't believe he was saying the things he said after being such a twat.

"I bet after one night with me Re you will be begging for me"

I laughed "What makes you think you are so special Ambrose"

In a swift moment he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head as he pressed his throbbing erection against my inner thigh, wow he felt big.

"I want you. So fucking much. I always get my way." He seethed

"Will you fuck" I gritted as his pressed his lips to mine.

As soon as our lips touched I felt an explosion in the pit of my stomach. This felt so right but it was so wrong. We pulled away and I licked my lips.

"Maybe I should proposition you"

He chuckled and stroked his hand along my face

"Doll face I would enjoy seeing you try."

A loud knock on the door made us freeze

"Come in" Dean shouted

It was Vin

"Sorry Boss, Ricardo is here to see you. To talk business"

_Vin please don't see me_

"Okay I wont be long. 2 minutes"

"Sure Boss" Vin said as he left the room clicking the door shut.

"That was close huh dollface" Dean smirked as he lit a cigarette. The smoke invading my nostrils

"Put it this way Dean. I will not have sex with you. You think im just a cheap whore who will tend to all your needs you are wrong"

I began to walk away as I felt my wrist being snatched back

"How about dinner Friday? My treat" he asked as he kissed my wrist while staring into my eyes

"What like a date? No thanks"

"A business meeting if you like. You can get to know me"

I contemplate for a second would this be a good idea?

"Okay pick me up at 8. Your paying" I smirked as I walked out the door turning back to get one last glance of that beautiful man.

"Believe me Re. After Friday you will be begging for me to fuck you senseless"

"Try me" I snapped as I walked out and went back to the bar

**Should she go on a date with him? what do you want to happen? What do you think of this side of Dean? Let me know your opinions sorry its short but ive had work today and I am so tired! Thank you for the follows and favourites. Plus the two new reviews! Hope you enjoy it guys. Remember to read and review xxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tonight was the night. What the fuck was I getting myself into with Dean? 'Business meeting' my ass. Since that day I haven't stopped thinking about him. his beautiful eyes clouding my thoughts. I wanted this man as much as he wanted me but I was not going to be a booty call no way._

I headed up to the shower so I could get myself ready for tonight nothing was stopping me from enjoying my night with Randy. It would also be the last time I saw him for 3 weeks so I wanted to make the most of it.

After my shower I dried my hair and styled it with loose curls like I did the night I met him and I decided to wear a long sleeved black dress with a red belt and red stilettos. I hope he would like this.

_Wait why was I bothered if he liked it or not?_

I made sure all my makeup was immaculate and poured myself a class of white wine to calm my nerves. Before long I heard a knock at my door and knew it must have been him. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Dean with a bouquet of red and white roses with a smirk on his beautiful face. I felt butterflies when I saw him. I couldn't help but blush this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I quickly composed myself and spoke

"Flowers? Bit cliché isn't it Dean"

"Who said they were for you?"

I gaped

he winked at me as he handed me the flowers

"They are pretty beautiful I must say. However this is strictly business remember" I snapped.

After I had put the flowers in a vase me and Dean left my apartment and headed to Sushi Azabu the Japanese restaurant. It was beautiful inside and it was a good thing we both loved sushi. As we took our reserved seats I could feel Dean's eyes burning into me.

"You look beautiful Re, that dress looks amazing on you."

I tried to hide my smile "Thank you Dean. I thought I better look professional"

He licked his lips. Oh how beautiful his mouth was I couldn't wait to taste it

"You look better than professional. Now about us fucking"

I spat my drink out as I couldn't believe what he has said

"Dean we spoke about this"

"I was serious you know" As I felt his hand caressing my leg moving higher and higher till it was at the hem of my dress

"Could..you P-Please remove your hand"

"Whats wrong Re? Cat got your tongue" he mumbled as he pressed his nose against my hair smelling me

"You smell exquisite, I would love to taste you"

I felt my heat start to pulse. Fuck this man no matter how seedy he sounded he made everything so erotic and it turned me on I had to admit.

"Dean please we are in public" I gulped

"Isnt that more exciting" as his hand went under my dress touching my sex" If I didn't know any better I think you are enjoying this doll face" his fingers slipping into much panties as he massaged my core ever so tender.

I hate to admit it but I was enjoying the. The adrenaline rush I got from being touch while people were around was sending me insane. Dean slipped his fingers from my panties and put them to his mouth. His eyes rolling back as he licked his fingers.

He presses his mouth to my ear and said "I would enjoy eating your pussy Rebekah. You taste divine even better than I expected"

I moaned under my mouth. He was so good with words I could feel heat getting more and more aroused by everything he said. I quickly pulled away from his as I saw the waiter approaching.

We ordered our main course when the waiter approached us We ended up talking the night away and I haven't felt such a connection with someone for a while. We had the same interests and hobbies and just generally clicked. As the night was coming to an end Dean suggested we go to a club nearby that his friend owned I didn't think it was a good idea but fuck it you only live once right?.

As we entered the club I could see girls ogling Dean and in the pit of my stomach I felt a bit jeaous. What is wrong with you becks?

Dean went to the bar as I found a seat and before long he was back with a glass of wine for me and a scotch for him.

"Fancy a dance doll face?"

"No No Im good here"

"I wont take no for an answer"

"Don't I know it, why do you think I'm here now?"

"Because Im persistant maybe" he smirked as he scratched his chin

_What a beautiful bastard._

"Come dance with me" he held his hand out to me and I gently took it as he lead me to the dancefloor

_If you really cared you would care less,__  
><em>_Fight the fear of being fearless, fearless_

Dean came behind me and put his arms around my waist and in tune with the music started to grind against my bottom half. After we got in a rhythm I then started to sway my hips from side to side gently pushing myself against him. I could tell her like that as he gasped when I did it and grinded against me harder. I then turned to face him and we danced closer together never taking our gaze away from each other, he was coming closing to my face as our lips were inches apart.

_Done with the norm, we want enormous,__  
><em>_Blood on the floor but it was flawless, flawless._

_Resonance__  
><em>_Running through my veins.__  
><em>_Resonance__  
><em>_Running through my brain_

"You are a fucking tease doll face" he smirked "I would love you to dance for me naked"

I gasped "Well you will be waiting a long time"

He chuckled

"Oh doll face. I am willing to wait but I am not a very patient man but I want you so fucking much. Now lets take you home before I do something I regret" he lead me out of the club and dropped me off home.

He walked me to my front door.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" he said "I wasn't expecting it but I had a really nice time with you Rebecca. Would you like to go out for dinner next Friday if you are free?" he smirked cheekily

"Friday sounds good, how about you pick me up at 8?" I smirked back.

"It's a date" he smirked and stuck his tongue out as he began to lower himself to my lips and the next minute we were in a passionate embrace, our tongues colliding and deepening the kiss. I just wanted him right then and there until Dean pulled away.

"I better leave before we do something we regret" he sighed as he began to walk away "Goodnight Re, sweet dreams"

"Dean wait" I shouted running after him

"Here it's my number you might need it in case you want to call me" I winked at him and licked his bottom lip "you know just incase" as I swayed back into my apartment and shut the door knowing his gaze was burning into my back. That was the best date I have had in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Work came around quickly that Monday and I was nervous to see how it would pan out since Dean hasn't text or called me. Had he gone on me after getting to know me?

I was tempted to call in sick at work as I didn't want to face it but I couldn't I needed the money. I moved my hips to the beat of the music that sounded around the club. The sound flowed through me and I served a few customers drinks and started dancing along with Faye the new girl. She was a character alright had the best banter I had ever heard, she was a pretty girl too but not the kind of pretty that got her places. Her personality shone out more and that's why everybody loved her.

I caught Dean watching me as he stood against the wall with Vin who was equally staring our way but I think it was at Faye. They flirted quite a lot. I was still annoyed he hasn't contacted me so I bent over revealing my panties in my short skirt just so he would see. I turned back and he was glaring while licking his lips. _Got ya. _he started strolling towards me and my breath hitched.

"Whats your name babe?" a drunken customer slurred

I smiled about to reply before I saw him.

"Is my favourite girl treating you good" he asked the customer

"Yeah I was wondering when she gets off" the customer replied

"I don't fucking think so. Why don't you take your drinks somewhere else?" Dean seethed

_Why was he so bothered?_

"No im enjoying the view"

I felt my skin crawl as he licked his lips and winked at me. I hated my job sometimes

Dean whispered something into the customers ear and suddenly he was leaving

"Goodbye Rebekah" he huffed and left

"Thanks for that I could've got a big tip"

"He was ogling you it was disgusting"

"Like you were when I bent over huh"

He licked his lips and smirked

"Well how couldn't I you cock tease"

"Cock tease" I gasped "Me?"

He nodded while staring at me with such intensity.

"Now doll face. I have errands to run. Look after the bar and I will see you Friday"

"Yeah right"

I quickly felt him grab me from behind and whisper in my ear

"Oh you will doll face. Make sure you wear red. I cant wait to peel it off you" he licked my neck and I moaned ever so softly

"You will be screaming my name Re, and I'll make you cum over and over again till you cant take it anymore, see you soon sweet cheeks" he slapped my ass and walked away

_This man will be the death of me I swear but I loved every minute of it and I was secretly looking forward to Friday…_

_**Friday**_

The day has arrived and I'm nervous, I have spent most of the day preparing my outfit and shaving my legs just incase. Who am I kidding tonight was the night I needed to try this out as the urge was killing me.

Dean Ambrose didn't do dates. I never asked why but I am guessing he isn't a relationship sort of guy. When I saw his car pull up outside my apartment I took a deep breath and walked outside. He was waiting for me as I opened the front door and climbed in. he was staring at me with passion and desire.

"Re, you look breath-taking" he clutched my hand and rubbed his thumb against it as our eyes locked.

_Oh you beautiful man_

His dark eyes continuing to stare at me. This man was a god send and he was with me.

Suddenly he covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss, as if he was devouring my mouth his tongue diving deep inside me.

"Does it make you wet knowing soon I will be spending the night between your legs?" he smirked

I moaned lightly as his tongue continued to devour my mouth. I wanted this. I really did.

He squeezed my thigh as he pulled away from our embrace I already missed the touch of his lips against mine as we headed to the restaurant.

"You are so beautiful"

I blushed and felt my cheeks redden.

We arrived at the restaurant and I slipped into the booth as Dean sat beside me. He asked for a private booth shock. I wonder what torture he was going to put me through.

"I'm glad you suggested dinner Re, you will need the energy for what I am going to do to you"

I felt my heart drop and my core started to pulsate, his words hitting me right between the legs.

We ordered our food and the conversation was flowing, He told me that in his spare time he liked to watch wrestling and hang out with his two best friends. Colby and Roman.

"I would love you to meet them. So they don't think you are imaginary" he chuckled

"You been talking about me to your friends huh?" I sniggered

"Just what a good lay you would be"

"Dean" I cried "That's not very nice"

"True though" he licked his lips as his eyes roamed over my body

After a few awkward silences Dean turned to me as I was in a daze

"Thinking about me dollface?"

"Ha you wish" I giggled

"Thinking about all the dirty things I am going to do to you later" he winked at me and my stomach dropped.

He kissed me fiercely, his tongue invading my mouth and I moaned at the contact

"If you fuck as good as you kiss doll face I am in for one of the best nights in my life"

I couldn't wait for him to make love to me. _Make love? Shit Rebekah get a hold of yourself. Dean doesn't make love. He fucks and he fucks hard._

The time past and before long dinner was over and we were heading to his apartment. This was it. I was finally spending a night with Dean Ambrose and I couldn't wait.

**Sorry I left it there! But the next chapter will be really good as they get down and dirty. Thank you to my new followers and favourites im glad you are enjoying it! Next chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow. Remember to read and review and I will get back to you asap! Thank you again.**


End file.
